Wish upon a Star
by midnight kitten
Summary: In the middle of night, a young girl takes her plight away from a scene she has just witnessed, it was not nice nor was it a subject of awe. How can she hide the pain? how can she tell? Hard was it to see, difficult to reveal...InuKags, MirSang the title


Midnight Kitten: Hey guys it's been a while (ok! Ok! OK! A VERY VERY VERY LONG TIME! There? Happy? glares at Inuyasha and Kagome ) since I wrote a fic... possibly because there aren't that much ideas coming into my head lately... sigh oh well... by the way, this is my first fic in this anime category... I might get the names wrong or the character attitude wrong but PLEASE be kind and don't hate me for it... I'm innocent! Anyway, read and review if you have time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha don't sue me

**_WISH UPON A STAR_**

"_I used to wish upon a star, every night for your return to me. But you never did... now that there were no stars in the heavens... where shall I wish? Where shall I pray? Who will listen to my whispered pleas? There is no wind to bring my wish to the sky; there is no breeze to carry my words to the gentle trees that sway. The silent stars were all I had... now that they're gone... Can I still call upon a wish that won't come true?" __

* * *

_

"Kikyo" A male's voice spoke. The night was serene; the winds are calm as the shadows slightly engulfed two figures close to each other. Never wanting to let go, he held onto her, embracing her like he would not live without her. No thought of another entered his mind as he fell in love with the dead priestess all over again. He wasn't under her spell; he was rather the one who cursed himself into loving something that was once alive. They spoke the same language; felt the same feelings; acted with almost the same personality; they were the same, neither of them is inferior nor superior to the other, they were equal... so why would they regret being together? She did... she regretted falling for him, and yet she longed for his gentle touch. Were they not tricked by a fiend, they would still be together happy and undisturbed.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said his name with desire. In the middle of the forest, not so far from the famous well which transports a young girl from the future to past, the two was alone or so they thought. Behind the bushes, a tree stood erect and tall, behind the tree, a driven with fear woman stood, her back upon the mighty bark, tears flowing down her cheeks endlessly. Never did the thought of betrayal cross her mind, never did the sound of those two together trickle her hearing. The pain of the scene was more than she could take. Taking a bag of clothes with her, she ran, her hands covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. When she reached the clearing, she tripped on a small rock, eventually falling into the arms of the one she secretly loved. She looked at his eyes, which were gleaming with worry. Even with drops of water flowing down her face, she didn't care as she hid her head within his threads and cried like she never did before, neither shocked by the sudden reaction, he returned her depression with a hug of comfort and concern, saying "Everything will be alright, trust me..." over and over again in her ear, while brushing her hair every so often to encourage her to be strong.

* * *

As morning breaks into the horizon, the birds surrounding the Bone Eater's Well flew away as a thud and a slightly loud scream rang through the air, reaching a certain pair of ears. 

"So early in the morning and I get this..." A girl named Kagome reached in her overstuffed bag for a mirror to have a closer look at her back. She first looked at her face and noticed that her eyes were still red from crying last night. Once she got a look at her dirty rear end, she sighed as she realized that there was a slightly huge slit at the side of her skirt, the result of having the hem caught in a branch that "miraculously" grew near the edge of the well.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Kagome's back! Kagome's back!" a fox demon cried out, when he reached to where the hanyou was supposed to be, he soon found out that no one was there. Scratching his head, he walked towards the well to meet the young girl from the future. When the kitsune found Kagome, she was already in the arms of a wolf demon. 

"Oh my fair lovely Kagome, I have waited so long for you to come back!" Kouga, the demon, expressed his feelings. For a minute, he stopped then sniffed the air for any incoming assaults by the dog demon but none came. Not one punch, not one kick.

"Oi! You there!" The wolf prince pointed to the little kitsune "Where's dog turd?" Kouga let go of Kagome and squatted down to be in eye contact with Shippo, the fox demon.

"I don't know where Inuyasha is, Kouga" Shippo said in a tone as if the same thing had happened everyday. "But you know what's odd? So is Sango and Miroku… haven't seen them for a day or two now… whenever Inuyasha comes back, those two aren't around and when Inuyasha leaves they come back! Sorta like avoiding him or something!" Shippo explained the recent happenings while his paw was situated below his chin like he was thinking so deeply. The wolf prince simply shrugged the thought and reverted his attention to the spaced out miko who seemed terribly troubled by the attitudes her friends while she was in her own era. Kouga bade his goodbye with a peck on Kagome's cheek and off he whirled into a tornado made by his own two feet along with the Shikon shards. Once realizing that she and Shippo were alone, Kagome allowed the kitsune to jump into her arms and together, they walked towards the clearing that will lead her to the well known Kaede's hut, with hope that she will find everybody seated around the hut waiting for her to arrive.

* * *

Upon reaching they're destination, Kagome entered the establishment. Finding out that everyone was gone she sighed and began to search in her backpack. She took out a kettle and a cup of Ramen, when she left this morning; she forgot to eat breakfast so the noodles would have to do. Carrying the two materials with her, Shippo along side of her, both went down to the stream to get some water. 

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked in a concerned voice. There was no answer from the raven-haired miko. Taking the answer as a no, he looked at her then told her he would go get some wood to help make the fire. When the fox demon left, Kagome was alone to fend for herself. _'Why is everyone gone so suddenly? This can't just be coincidence… why is it when you need someone they aren't there to listen. I feel so lonely, even if Shippo is with me… I don't know why… this all seems so different… like I have gone to a dead era' _Kagome thought.

Shippo had come back from the forest caring the materials needed for making a fire. Once they've finished eating, they went back to the hut to check if anyone was there.

* * *

"Sango please, what you are about to do will just be more trouble to what already is! We have avoided Inuyasha because you suspected he knows that you saw them but telling Lady Kagome will cause chaos" A monk pleaded with the demon slayer as they went down the hill from which they came upon. 

"I don't care, Miroku, if it would cause a land slide or a killer tidal wave! All I want is for Kagome to open her eyes and see that Inuyasha is a jerk!" Sango yelled at the houshi as she continued downhill her eyes raging with anger.

"Well then Sango, if you are positive that this would help Lady Kagome then go ahead, tell her, everything you know or saw or heard tell her! That way she would go back to her own time and cry… always asking herself what did she do wrong to deserve such judgment." Miroku stopped for a while to breathe and to also make sure that the woman was listening to him. He noticed that she had ceased walking to turn around and face him, her eyes darkened by her bangs. He continued "I know you want her to know… but Lady Kagome is sensitive when it comes to Inuyasha… if you speak of this to her now then this might be the last day we will be together if you know what I mean…but suppose you want to… how about giving her a week? That way we can spend time with her whether or not it would be our last"

"Miroku…no... I can't...I want to spare Kagome from the pain... but tell me..." Sango said as her hands tightened into fists "Did he even love her?"

"Sa-Sango" The monk stuttered a little as she looked at him, tears welling up at the sides of her eyes but she seemed reluctant to let them fall.

"Answer me Miroku!" She screamed at him "Did he?"

* * *

Two dog-ears twitched when it recognized a faint yell from somewhere far away. He looked at the girl who was lying on the bark of the tree he was currently on. _'Sleeping huh? Was she that tired? She did cry a lot…'_ He thought. Moving from his position in a large branch of the tree, he went down to watch the sleeping miko. _'Last night… it was like how I remembered it was… the talking, the warmth I receive… as if this was too good to be true… but there was something wrong, like something was different, something that's not suppose to be there… What is it? Somebody please tell me what is it?' _The hanyou screamed in his mind. He knew the answer was not with this priestess in front of him, nor was the solution within reach, it seems so far… farther than he can reach. An answer that was hidden behind a barrier of time, of space and of worlds. It never occurred to the boy that his friends were waiting for him at the village, all that was in his mind was a girl named Kikyo. Kikyo was his love, his everything but that was before… way back when she was alive. He needed her, she was always there to protect him. She never did cry for him, never did accepted his whole being, it was sort of half love half hate, like now. The hanyou, Inuyasha, didn't even care about her lack of love for him because he believed it was whole, that there was no hole in her passion for him as did his. His newfound friends did, they learned to accept him for who he was, is and will be. Whether he choose to be a full demon or human, he knew that they wil be right by his side, especially the girl named Kagome. _'Kagome! Crap, she would be in the village by now! If she notices I'm gone, who knows what she'll think? She might even look for me, then later an ugly demon would come ready to destroy her! I can't let that happen, not to Kagome!' _Inuyasha was about to leave for the village when a cold voice called him. 

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" The dame asked while she tried to stand up with the help of her bow.

"I'm sorry Kikyo… I really have to go… someone is expecting me there" Before he could hear her response, he jumped and dashed into the forest leaving the dead priestess alone.

"You can't forget about her huh? She's already that special to you… and you haven't even notice it…" Kikyo whispered to herself as she smiled slightly "I was wrong about you Inuyasha…you can love someone even if you are exact opposites"

* * *

"Kagome! Are you here! Ka—OI! Wench! Where the hell are you!" The hanyou lost his temper when he entered without anyone greeting him except the face of the little brat he always have fun picking on. 

"Shippo, where's Kagome?" He asked the little creature that was making barbecued fish along with Kirara.

"You tell me Inuyasha! Isn't she with you? Or did you leave her and went to meet with Kikyo then forgot where you left her? Oh no! She might be lost in the woods with no food to eat, cold and sickly! And it's your fault Inuyasha! How could you!" The kitsune blurted out in front of the older being.

"How could it have been my fault, Shippo! I wasn't even here the whole time ever since yesterday!" The almighty Inuyasha bellowed.

"That's exactly the point! I wondered how you could have taken her away when you weren't here! But I saw perfectly and heard what you told her" Shippo explained " _'Kagome I need to talk to you for a while' _" He imitated the hanyou as he remembered it.

"I-I- I didn't bring Kagome with me… I was with somebody else" Inuyasha said in a surprisingly mellow voice. As much as he tried to think of Kikyo, the reincarnation was the one that swept his mind. Her whereabouts, who was she with, whether she is safe or in danger. Everything seemed to be like it happened long ago, the time where he and the dead miko got separated because of betrayal and lack of trust. But the truth was that the whole thing was done by the hands of another who wanted the jewel for himself, along with the priestess herself. Suddenly it hit the hanyou, as he placed all the puzzle pieces together. _'I took Kagome away, but I was with Kikyo that time. I can't be in two places at once…unless I have a copy. And the only one who could do that was…' _He thought, before he could finish his mental speech, he dashed for the forest leaving a dumbfounded Shippo behind.

"Naraku! You bastard!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me Inuyasha?" A girl in a school uniform questioned the person that was pulling her by the wrist. They were in a part of the forest where nothing seemed familiar. They had already passed the God Tree and the well. 

"We're almost there Kagome, please wait a little longer" The hanyou Inuyasha said in a tone that was hardly heard from him which made Kagome feel a little uneasy.

"Hey, are you ok?" She whispered to him as she pulled her wrist away "Your grip kinda hurts… and you sound so different… Inuyasha! Are you listening!" Kagome yelled as she watch him continue down the road without him noticing that she wasn't following, nonetheless she ran and caught up with the odd acting half-demon.

Although arriving in the specified area, Kagome felt as if something was terribly wrong. It wasn't the surroundings, it was Inuyasha himself. He acted as if he was another person.

Kagome turned around hoping to find something that would give her a clue onto where she was, suddenly, before she could react, two mighty arms swept her off her feet and into a rock where she sat looking at the doer with much confusion. Looking at him, she noticed a purple gas surrounding the body of the said hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" She said, uncomfortable spread across her face.

"I'm not Inuyasha, Kagome." He said as he was engulfed by the purple gas which turned him into a black haired monk.

"Miroku! What do you want? Why have you brought me here? Where's Inuyasha?" She stated nervously.

"Relax Kagome, we're just here to talk" Miroku explained to the stunned girl, his hands waving in front of him

"We? And who might this "we" be?" She asked, adding quotation to the word we.

"Miroku and I" A third voice came from behind the rock making the futuristic girl jump from her seat. Her best friend Sango had come out wearing her usual clothes, her kimono and her weapon hung behind her.

"What are you talking about? Sango! Miroku! What is all this about!" The young miko screamed at the two who were not answering her questions for the past minutes.

"Kagome… it's… In----" Sango had started and was suddenly cut off before she could even name the topic of the discussion by a slash from the trees situated behind the three humans.

They all ducked for cover behind the huge boomerang of the demon-slayer who was griping on her weapon, as well as shield as firmly as possible.

"NARAKU! COME OUT YOU CURSED DEMON!" A male voice yelled as the its owner revealed himself. His haori fluttered behind him when a gust of wind flew by.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Miroku, Sango? Would someone PLEASE explain what is going on?" The raven-haired girl moved from the shelter of the boomerang and out into the clearing.

**_Sango's Flashback_**

_"Answer me Miroku!" She screamed at him "Did he!"_

_"…"_

_"Did he give her the exact amount of love she gave him? He didn't care did he? About her emotions… he didn't even give it a damn!_

_"I don't know Sango… I don't know…"_

_**End of Sango's Flashback**_

"Kagome, are you ok? Where did Naraku go? Do you still sense the shard from Kohaku's back? What is it?" Inuyasha flustered all his problems towards Kagome while he walked to her current position. He was a few feet away when suddenly a crash was heard, then a huge line appeared on the earth in front of the two's feet.

"Oi! What is the matter with you Sango! You almost got me!" An angry dog-demon said bluntly towards the now silent Sango who had just heaved a puff after she has caught her boomerang that came from the air.

"Stay away…from her…" She said in between breaths as her mind kept on repeating her own words _'Answer me Miroku! Did he!'_

"Sango?" A worried Kagome was about to rush over to her friend when she suddenly stopped.

"Stay away from Kagome! Inuyasha!" _'I don't know Sango…'_

"Sa-Sa-Sango" The lecherous monk who had been hiding all the while behind Kirara came out from hiding and walked to the tired girl.

"I saw you Inuyasha! I saw you with her… how could you? All the pain you've given her, all the sorrows… what are you? A saddist to enjoy everything she has suffered for!" Sango bawled at him as his golden eyes grew wider in shock.

"They were for you… the tears, the sleepless nights, the worries… they were all for you and not once did you turn your head and thank her… you are such a pity Inuyasha…" Miroku shook his head solemnly and took the girl beside him back to the hut so that she could have some rest.

Silence overtook the two remaining party. So much had happen in the minutes that had past… but the ice was broken when he heard her voice after all the noise and the serenity that had befallen upon them.

"Inuyasha… it's ok…what they said… I believe them...but I really want to hear the truthfrom you..." The female in a school uniform smiled when she looked at the couple who had just disappeared into the woods. "If you can't tell me now, it's alright, I'll wait, although i can't wait forever."She said "Anyways, if there's nothing else… I'd better go back to Kaede's now…"

"Wait… before you go… there's something I…" He stopped her before she left

"What is it Inuyasha?" She turned around to look at him.

"I...um...thank you...for everything…and..." Hestuttered a bitas he walked to her side and pulled her arm into his "I'm sorry...for the past, that night...it was a goodbye..." Inuyasha explained, his golden eyes glistening under the light of the afternoon sun. "You aren't Kikyo...and that's how you should be when you're with me, just Kagome"

"Let's go you silly dog" Kagome beamed at him as she pulled him towards the hut. She was happy knowing that he told the truth and something deeper than that. Even if it was the otherway around, she would still continue to wish upon the stars so bright to bring him he happiness he deserves.

_Forget me when I'm her, remember me when I'm me…_

A/N: OK! That's about it I know the stuff that are written at the top and at the bottom…not the author's notes… the intro/ending stuff… yeah… those they have no connection whatsoever with the story…but hey! I'm on rookie level here! sogomen… R/R BYE BYE please if you're gonna flame me... please don't...it kinda puts me down...anywho! Ja!


End file.
